


Things you said in the middle of sex

by bloobobby



Series: Things you said... [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloobobby/pseuds/bloobobby
Summary: In which Hanbin asks Jiwon a question in the middle of sex
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Things you said... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Things you said in the middle of sex

“Fu-fuck, Bin s-slow down” Jiwon says with a whine. His fingers are clutching the sheets for dear life as his boyfriend pounds him from behind, showing no signs of fatigue. He can’t recall how long they’ve been at it for, -not that he’s complaining, he loves Hanbin’s dick- when Hanbin had come home Jiwon didn’t even have time to greet the younger as he pounced on him. Half of him wants Hanbin to pull out so he could find out if something’s bothering him, but the other half wants the younger to fuck him until his voice is hoarse.  
“Huh?” the loss of Hanbin’s dick pulls him out of his thoughts. He starts to turn to face him but he’s behind flipped to lay on his back, and he can feel his boyfriend’s length push into him again. Jiwon wraps his arms around the others neck, back arching as he lets out a pretty whine, pulling Hanbin closer to him as he leaves kisses on his neck.  
“Jiwon,” Hanbin rasps out, his thrusts coming to a halt “I-I want to marry you” The male underneath looks at him with his mouth agape. The two stare at each other for what feels like eternity, until Hanbin notices the tears forming in the older’s eyes. “Pretty boy,” he says wiping the tears away “D-Did it make you upset?” he says in a panicked voice “Do you not want to get married?” Jiwon shakes his head putting his hands on his face, he says something but his hands muffle his words. “Jiwon,” Hanbin gently pulls his hands off his face “No mumbling remember babe?”  
“Bin, I can’t believe you asked me to marry you while you’re rearranging my guts.” he whines out, hitting his shoulder. He notices the blush make its way on Hanbin’s face as he smiles shyly “Well I was gonna ask you when I came home but,” he trails off and looks down to where he can see Jiwon’s still erect cock, flushed a pretty shade of pink. “Hey!” Hanbin brings his attention back to Jiwon “ Aren’t you supposed to be making a cheesy speech on how much you love me?” he says, placing a hand on the others cheek. He leans into the touch smiling down at his beautiful boyfriend “Aren’t you supposed to answer if you wanna marry me or not?” Jiwon smiles and he nods “Yeah, of course I’ll marry you”


End file.
